I dream of Death
by Lee Lee1
Summary: Rating will be changed in future. Yaoi 1x2 What if Heero loved Duo, but he was drugged and kidnapped on a mission to hell? Heero would risk his life for Duo, but would he make it in time?
1. The dream

I dream of Death  
  
This will be updated on loooooong gaps basis, meaning: NOT OFTEN. It wont be long and parts will  
likely be short. I just have a lot of fics I writting right now because I'm stupid, so yeah. I   
had to get this out though. Sorry!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I promised myself I would tell him. I swore it. I swore I would tell that braided wonder how  
much I loved him before he died.*   
Heero sat in front of his laptop eyeing the screen blankly, not even seeing it was there.  
Pictures of a tombstone danced around in his head like sugarplums on Christmas Eve. Heero had  
memorize every detail of it. Every word was etched into his mind just as it was etched in stone.  
*I loved him so much . Lie. I still love him, with all my heart.*   
He sighed and looked down at his hands. He remembered how many times he had  
pictured them running down the full length of Duo's body. He could just hear The baka moan,  
feel his smooth skin slither under his touch.  
*Fantasies. Not real. Never real.*  
Another sigh. This time it wasn't His. Heero glanced out of the corner of his eye at the  
bed. There on it lay a slumbering figure with a long braid cascading off the edge of the bed.  
Heero smiled, a very rare occasion.  
*I promised. I will keep my promise. It was only a dream, and I love him.*  
Heero leaned back in his chair with a squeak, and ran his callused fingers trough his  
tousled hair. He stared at Duo intently. Up his body, down his body. He had memorized every  
bit he ever saw, and imagined everything he hadn't. Rooming with Duo was so tempting, though  
half the time he didn't really mind.  
*What happens if your dream comes true?* His minds voice inquired.   
*It won't come true.* Heero answered.   
*But what if it does?*   
  
  
Duo woke-up groggy and with a sore neck. *God, I fell asleep all weird. I reeeee~aally need  
some coffee right now.* Duo looked to the bed next to him to see if Heero was still asleep. It  
was empty. *Yeah, like he'd still be asleep. Baka, he wakes up before dawn! Even though I don't  
see how he does it because he doesn't go to bed until, like, two in the morning.* The braided  
pilot stretched briefly and sat up. Bad idea. Heero had fallen asleep at the end of Duo's bed and  
with that little bit of movement he fell to the floor. There was a thud and a grunt of sorts. Duo  
raised an eyebrow quizzically.   
"Heero? Wa'zat you?" Duo asked groggily looking at the end of his bed where there still  
was a warm spot. Heero stood up and looked at the braided boy and said, "No. It was Santa  
Clause." Duo looked at Heero for a minute, eyebrow still arched, and then he broke out into  
Hysterical laughter.  
Heero growled and turned red. Just as there was bound to be murder a beeping was heard  
from Heero's lap top. The wing pilot got up muttering promises of pain and walked over to his  
lap top.  
It was a message from Dr. J  
Mission: Heero and Duo. To infiltrate _Hotel California_, a local nightclub and  
gathering for high ranking kidnappers and sex offenders. Locate the one named Kuwasagi and  
find where his latest kidnapping victim is located. Find and locate victim and assassinate  
Kuwasagi.  
Delete once not needed.  
______________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Hotel California 1a

Disclaimer: GW not mine, nor is Hotel california. All rights reserved.  
Song lyrics: ~BLAH~  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
On a dark desert highway   
Cool wind in my hair   
Warm smell of colitas   
Rising up through the air  
  
  
Duo and Heero walked towards the destination of where that were to fulfill their mission.  
There was a slight breeze in the air and wisps of Duo's long, undone hair flew across Heero's  
face who promptly swatted it away, secretly fantasizing about what he would like to do with all  
that hair. Duo just smiled with his glittered up lips and winked his blue lined eye. "Lighten up  
Hee-Chan! This could be fun if you give it a chance." Heero snorted. "I don't see how spending  
a night with criminals and child molesters could be fun."   
  
Up ahead in the distance   
I saw a shimmering light   
My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim   
I had to stop for the night   
  
When they reached the club there was a long line of scantily clad people waiting, almost  
patiently, to be let in by the bouncer. *A bouncer? For a trashy club like this? What would they  
need one for?* Duo wondered. Heero's thoughts were around the same as Duo's.  
There she stood in the doorway   
I heard the mission bell   
And I was thinking to myself   
This could be Heaven or this could be Hell   
Then she lit up a candle   
And she showed me the way   
There were voices down the corridor   
I thought I heard them say   
Welcome to the Hotel California   
Such a lovely place   
Such a lovely place   
Plenty of room at the Hotel California   
Any time of year  
You can find it here   
The couple of teens in front of them, no older then 13 were quickly led into the club after  
flashing their very obvious fake I.D.s. No questions were asked. Duo and Heero were in line  
next, only after a few hundred bucks and threats were handed out of course. The woman in the  
door way smiled seductively at Duo. Most of her front teeth were silver, with little diamond-like  
stones implanted in them. He shrunk back instinctively.   
"Hey there pretty. You looking for some fun tonight? You'll find it here!" The woman  
swung her arm out, pushing the door open and allowing them to pass. No I.D. was needed for  
them it seemed. If you had a pretty face you were guaranteed passage, no questions asked. No  
wonder all the child molesters hung out here.  
Loud music could be heard and obscured voices rang out in an odd mixture of moaning  
and screams. Weather from pain or pleasure it was hard to distinguish.  
Her mind is Tiffany twisted   
She's got the Mercedes bends   
She's got a lot of pretty, pretty boys   
That she calls friends   
How they dance in the courtyard   
Sweet summer sweat   
Some dance to remember   
Some dance to forget   
Duo looked to Heero who just shrugged and walked inside. He had been acting strange  
ever since Duo had woken up. First falling asleep on the end of the bed, and then freaking out  
about how Duo was dressed. It took twenty minutes of explaining and convincing to get him to  
believe Duo and actually wear something similar. Duo wore black Vinyl pants with zippers up  
the entire length of each side, topped with a deep purple mesh shirt and a black vinyl dog collar  
with a tag on it that read: Bitch. Heero on the other hand ha red velvet hot pants and a white  
long-sleeved shirt that hugged all the right places. It had a little turtle on it with a rainbow mow  
hawk and combat boots. Under the turtle the shirt read: Dis-Punk-ional.  
....Duo though it was quite cute.  
  
The braided boy followed after Heero through the door, but not before the bouncer got a  
good groping in of his behind. He promptly yelp and clung to Heero, who looked more or less  
annoyed. If it was at Duo or what he was wearing, no one wanted to know.  
  
TBC..... 


	3. Hotel California 1b

So I called up the Captain   
Please bring me my wine He said   
We haven't had that spirit here   
since 1969   
And still those voices are calling from   
far away   
Wake you up in the middle of the night   
Just to hear them say   
  
Sitting at the bar Heero and Duo were approached by many people, both men and  
women. None of them were the ones that they were looking for. Sighing Duo called the  
bartender over to refill his drink again.   
"How much will this come out to?"   
Duo asked as he fished around in his impossibly tight pockets for the wad of cash he has  
tucked in one of them. Heero gave him a mixed look of annoyance and almost laughter. His eyes  
gave off the expression of wanting to say something, but not needing to. The phrase: "I told you  
so", rang out clearly to Duo as he was having trouble with the pants Heero said were too tight.  
Duo just shot him a glare that yelled back: "Like your bike shorts are any better!!"  
"No worries baby! The boss told me to take care of you two.... You in particular."   
With a wink the bartender walked down to the end of the bar to tend on another underage  
punk with red spiky hair and a mouth full of braces. He was a sight. Must have had to pay double  
the usual fee to get in. As Duo continued to stare, the red head turned around to where another  
boy had pressed himself to his back. The guy flashed his metal mouth in a sort of smile at the  
young bishounen before back handing the smaller kid and sending him flying to the floor. An  
unnatural 'thud' sounded as the boy was struck.   
The crowd parted greatly as the brace faced man walked cockily back to his seat in the  
higher upper-class section of the club. Duo cocked an eye brow at Heero after watching the  
exchange. Clearly Heero had seen it too and was quite interested. This guy seemed to have some  
power around here, and probably the people he sat with did too.  
  
Welcome to the Hotel California   
Such a lovely Place, Such a lovely face   
They're livin' it up at the Hotel California   
What a nice surprise, Bring your alibis   
  
Grabbing Heero's hand Duo rushed up to the table the man was seated at with four other  
large, imposing looking men. Heero tried to resist Duo's hand on his own, but was caught off  
guard without much time to react. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the group with  
eyes on him. Heero had never felt dirty before, but he was sure what he was feeling at that  
moment was exactly it. Dirtiness.   
Every man at the table screamed wealth. Each one had an odd combination of gold  
chains and shinning stones around their necks. Two or three people hanging on their every whim,  
most-likely whores. The men seemed to all be very interested in Duo, sizing him up and down.  
Heero shot what ever look he got down, not liking this at all. He was a soldier, not a common  
slut. He didn't know exactly how to handle this whole thing.  
Duo on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself. He had invited himself to lean  
over their table in a seemingly erotic, yet casual way. His tender rump sprouting out for all to  
admire, tightly hugged by shinny vinyl. Heero had to suppress a hard on, which would be quite  
impossible to hide in the small shorts he was wearing. He decided to just think about all the  
doctors in S&M gear having a giant orgy. Yup.... that stopped that.   
  
Mirrors on the ceiling   
Depict Champaign on ice And she said   
We are all just prisoners here   
Of our own device   
And in the master's chambers   
They gathered for the feast   
They stab it with their steely knives   
But they just can't kill the beast  
  
Heero hadn't been patting attention to anything that had been exchanged between Duo  
and the five men, but now he wished he had. Two of them were getting up and leading Duo off  
somewhere. Heero panicked and rushed to get Duo. The men were calling him Stanley, or  
something to that effect. Heero pushed the men away from Duo and stared them down. Duo  
pinched his arm and gave him a disapproving look, it mostly said: "What the hell are you doing!!  
I'm working here!"   
That was the one thing that Duo and Heero could do well. They could communicate with  
their eyes. And right now Heero could tell that he really should have heard what was going on.  
He inwardly sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain this behavior latter. He didn't like  
to explain himself to any one, but Duo always got what he wanted out of him.  
"Gray, don't worry. I said I'd be right back. You just wait here for me, okay?"  
Heero slumped in defeat. It wasn't real though, just an act for their entertainers.  
Watching Duo go was one of the hardest things that Heero had ever done before. For some  
reason he knew that there was something wrong. He had a bad feeling, something that he had  
picked up from Relena. She always seemed to know when something was wrong or where to  
find a person.   
Heero shuddered. This was not the time or place to be thinking about that girl. With his  
luck she would show up, like she always did at the worst times, and claim her undying love to  
him. He didn't need that. Walking back over to the table where the two others had just gotten up,  
Heero seated himself right next to a small blonde girl, who looked strangely similar to Dorothy,  
but with larger breasts and nice eye brows. She moved closer to him, pressing her bosom to his  
arm and breathing her moist breath in his ear. He was sure that if he wasn't gay it would have  
been quite a turn on. But....  
"Get the hell off me."  
It was stated plainly enough, but with power behind it. She backed up slowly, seeming to  
know when she best not push it.   
"Well, someone's shorts are too tight."  
Heero gave her a warning glance and mentally sighed *You have no idea.* He absently  
wondered what a pretty girl like her would be doing here. Why would she choose a lifestyle so  
cheap? It seemed utterly unreal to Heero. Then he stopped to think about his own life. How he  
couldn't remember his past or any happy memories. All he could remember was the training, and  
the pain of knowing he had done something so wrong. The pain of being so alone. A loud song  
came on and interrupted him from his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking them any ways. He  
hated to think to deeply about himself. Best to keep focused at all times on the outside world.  
Never stay to long inside your head. It's not pretty.  
  
Last thing I remember   
I was running for the door   
I had to find the passage back   
to the place I was before   
Relax said the nightman, We are   
programmed to receive   
You can check out any time you like   
But you can never leave  
  
*Duo*  
  
Things were dizzy. He couldn't tell where the hell he was at. The last thing he  
remembered he was going through a far door with the two men, Jon and Jim, when he was hit  
from behind. There were more voices now, hooting excitedly, touching his arms and legs.  
Pawing at his shirt. Colors began to blur into each other and the room spun like he was on a  
merry-go-round. He began to regain his senses quickly, but not before a sharp prick was pushed  
at his neck and a stinging pain short through him. He was being drugged. Thrashing for all he  
could, Duo rolled and moaned. Slowly his vision went blank, but not before he heard a person  
say, "You ain't never gonna get outta here, boy!"  
TBC  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
And the plot thickens! BUM BUM BUM!!! 


End file.
